powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"I've just noticed... I will die if you kill me!" -Even if it's truly an idiot Add can... wait, he's just an idiot. Add is a first generation user and currently one of the most powerful regenerators that ever existed, despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other "real" physical powers. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. 'Appearace' Add has messy dark hair and light grey eyes. He looks broad-shouldered and with a "well-endowed" body because he is constantly regenerating. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or a white hoodie of Helise's own brand, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights, so he wants to save money. In his self-fulfillment state his skin and hair turn pure white, and his eyes black with also white iris. He also develops shark-like teeth and doesn't bleed, instead a substance similar to smoke comes out of his wounds. 'Background' 'Creation' The first thing created was certainly perfect, but also because of it's perfection it was totally alone. It wandered the universe searching for a life form to merge with, and then it found the humans, a young race from Earth, curious and still evolving. We were chosen to hold it's power in exchange for letting it be with us. Journey When the entity entered Earth and released it's powers into some humans, the ones who couldn't asimilate that energy died of total biological failiure, but the ones who did became power users. Add was born in Carson City (Nevada) being the son of Leah Halls, a native woman from Las Vegas, and Noah Schwarth, a Belgian tourist who decided to stay when he met Leah. At the age of 16 he became a power user by getting a "fragmet" of the entity inside him. At first he thought that his power was just the normal enhanced condition common in power users and, after showing his abilities to his parents, he started a journey to look for answers. In his way he crossed paths with Anne Collet, his ex-girlfriend, who also became a power user of hypercompetence, and joined her. In his search for a place for power users Add arrived to Helise, an artificial island created as a huge scientific facility. After gathering as much information as he could he left the island in order to look for a huge power fragment that ended up at the Titikaka lake. On their way Add and Anne met Karina Petrova and her group, a bunch of power users who where also looking for that fragment. Karina used her mental manipulation powers with Anne, making her an apathic puppet perfect for evolving by asimilating the fragment. After they got the fragment into Anne, she developed nonexistence, becoming a "anomaly" in the power user system, and geting out of control, breaking from Karina's mental control.Then she then flew to the Tierra del fuego archipelago, where she started anihilating anything she saw. When Add managed to get there after fighting Karina's group he tried to talk to her, but got his left arm destroyed and almost killed (at that moment he didn't know about his regeneration powers). With his last energy he moved the entire island where they were fighting away from civilization and proceeded to use his End Creation, turning Anne's nonexistence into existence, trapping her into an stone-like form and then he letting her sink in the Pacific ocean, where she is still trapped. 'Blackout' After the events in his journey and trapping Anne he completely vanished, litterally he wasn't anywhere anymore, and appeared again an entire year later, floating on the same place where he had his fight with Anne, with no memories of what happened in the time he was missing. This is probably the time when he erased his end. A drone of Helise found him and his body was taken to the island, where it miracously revived, but with no memories of anything before that day, not even remembering who he was. 'Powers' Most of Add's supernatural capabilities are just side effects from his The End power. 'Abilities' Add has a Regenerative Healing Factor that is improved temporaly with Accelerating Regeneration when he takes damage for a long time. He has currently achieved absolute level but he'll eventually reach a superior and unknown level. Even if he can heal from anything his regeneration time is very unstable, being as fast as the basic healing factor common in power users the most of the times and healing almost instantly sometimes. This power allows him to heal others via transfusions, and makes him able to "be alive when he's supossed to be dead". Add counts with the physical capabilities of Power Users and is able to feel other users in the area around him. Add's powers are impossible to be mimicked as if by any means gets replicated, the one who tries to copy him will only get a weak healing factor. Also, his powers cannot be removed permanently, because he can "regenerate" them. 'The End' Add's main power. He literally creates, deletes and manipulates ends in all their meanings and forms, from methaphysical to conceptual however he wants, ending everything. Even though he could easily overwhelm other power users with such ability he isn't use it in real fights. This could also be the reason of his immortality, though this is just a rumor he could have just erased his own "end" in order to prevent death by [[Absolute Immortality|'any way'.]] He became an anomaly in the system of power because of his abnormal survivability, bending most of logic rules without noticing in order to keep himself alive at a metapotent level, but still not able to control it or even notice it. Now he can be described as a "void" or "black hole" since every time something that could be interpreted as an end (such as Nonexistence as an example) is simply negated when in contact with him. This applies to all kind of ends ignoring paradoxes and contradictions. 'Fighting Style' Because of his impossibility to fully use his End Creation Add often compensates his poor combat skills with his regeneration, letting his opponent attack him in order to get closer and engage close physical combat. However, if he manages to use The End, he'd finished the battle without problem. ''"Just... deal with it..."-''Add referring to his peculiar immortality. Personality Add is usually in weak-hearted, lazy state of mind, which often works against him, leaving him vulnerable to punishment or ambush. However, in times of conflict, this aspect of his personality disappears, and he is shown to be a decisive, aggressive person who speaks, thinks, and acts according to his conscience. In particular situations, he is also shown to have a ferocious and vengeful side to his personality as well, and he acts in line with that as well. Despite this, he still possesses a strong moral, even in such life-and-death situations, and will quickly withdraw from an anger-fueled, vicious onslaught when he thinks it is the right thing to do. His non-conflict oriented personality is shown to have a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. He is a pervert who would be able to fantasize about a given person at any point in time. Add, despite his usual called lazy and pervert personality, does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. 'Altruistic bastard' He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. He will even challenge entire armies if he has to. As a result, most of his actions are loathed by those who are aware of his true intentions'.' Inna pointed out that his intentions of helping others are not a good reason for him to hurt himself, as even if he himself is used to the pain, there are those who will find it painful to see him hurt. It should be noted that Inna herself almost wept when she was telling him that.She also adds that if he stick to his way, he will not be able to save the person he want to save the most. Add believes that he is insignificant and is thus willing to become the scapegoat, no matter how significant the situation is to him, in order to protect everyone and keep them happy, but also appears to be very determined despite his age. 'Lifestyle' WIP 'Relations' WIP 'Trivia' -Add wants to get a harem, and he probably can. -When Add's Accelerating Regeneration is active he emmits some kind of "smoke" from his wounds, because of the abnormal healing speed even for him. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. - When subjected to intense pain, he will temporarily submit to it, but will then overcome such reactions, because he remembers that he is an immortal and cannot die. END.jpg|End Creation. mar.jpg|In the end... alone... Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters